Renaissance Rendezvous
by shimmeryshine
Summary: Lorelai gets bored and decides she's not just going to sit around and wait for Luke to come back from Maine and the Ren. Fair when there is so much more fun to be had if she follows him.
1. Off to the Fair!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue. I don't have anything good anyway ;)

**A/N: **Got bored and watched the end of season 4/beginning of season 5 and started wondering what would have happened if Lorelai didn't just stay in Stars Hollow while Luke went off to the Renaissance Fair. This is what came of my wandering mind.

**A/N 2: **In my little world here Rory never slept with Dean at the test run and therefore did not run off to Europe with Emily.

And a big thanks to Kris for beta-ing for me!

**Renaissance Rendezvous**

Lorelai couldn't remember the last Saturday where she just sat at home because there was absolutely nothing to do. She was currently sitting on the couch picking at a stale chocolate Pop-Tart trying to watch some television, but, as usual, there was nothing on. 'Probably because no one puts good things on TV when people are supposed to be out having fun,' Lorelai thought as she passed a crumb through her lips. 'Dumb TV.' Her thoughts were interrupted when her stomach rumbled loudly, protesting the stale Pop-Tart and asking for anything more substantial. She sighed to herself and ran through all of the fast food places around in her head, but nothing seemed appetizing. It didn't help that the only thing she was craving right then was a burger and coffee from Luke's, but she knew he wouldn't be there even if she went. He had left the day before to go to Maine to help Liz and TJ with their Renaissance Fair booth because they had both been in a car accident. Bad for both them and Lorelai. She wasn't used to the loneliness she was feeling, especially since Rory wasn't around either. She had gone back up to school the same day Luke had left, taking the last hope of an entertaining weekend with her.

Frustrated and starving, Lorelai finally gave in and grabbed her purse, heading for the diner. She entered in a hurry, requesting an extra large coffee and an extra greasy burger from Lane as she sat down at her usual place at the counter. Glancing around her for any sight of a flannel clad man in a baseball cap, Lorelai started sipping from the mug that Lane slid in front of her. "Luke's still gone, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd probably be about a week or so," Lane confirmed.

Lorelai nodded, but inwardly groaned. He was going to be gone a whole week while she was bored out of her mind with no one to talk to. Sure she had the inn to tend to, but it wasn't as much fun if Luke wasn't there at the end of the day to complain to. And there was that whole business of them kissing. Were they dating now? Lorelai didn't know their official status, but she did know that she missed him already and she didn't want them going back to the way things had been before. The kissing and the flowers had been great, and she wasn't going to let other people's lives get in the way of whatever was going on between them. She took a big bite out of her burger as she thought about what Luke was doing at that moment. It was around lunchtime, so he was probably eating at the fair, by himself as well. What was the point of both of them being alone on their first weekend 'together'? There was no point, so Lorelai abruptly got up out of her chair and threw down a couple of dollars next to her half full plate.

"Bye Lorelai," Lane said to her retreating back. Lorelai didn't even hear her.

She made it back to her house in record time, grabbed a duffle bag out of her closet and started shoving shirts and jeans inside, not even caring if anything matched. Then she headed into the bathroom grabbing everything she could see; a brush, some makeup, her toothbrush, and headed down the steps only stopping to grab her car keys. The engine revved to life, and Lorelai was off heading north toward Maine, head bopping to the music and a huge grin plastered on her face. She wasn't going to sit around and be bored when she knew the perfect person to keep her company: Luke.

About five hours later Lorelai caught sight of a sign on the highway advertising the "Most Authentic Renaissance Fair Around!" and she followed it until the Fair parking lot came into view. She found a spot fairly close to the entrance and hopped out of the Jeep cringing when she felt the dusty dirt crunch beneath her brand new pink shoes. She half considered taking them off and walking barefoot, but the ground was really dirty and she didn't think she wanted any of that grime on her feet, even if it meant getting her precious shoes filthy. Maybe Luke would help her clean them later? She could always hope. Making her way to the gate, Lorelai noticed that more people were leaving the Fair than were coming in.

A man dressed in period clothing stopped her at the gate opening. "The Fair doth close in one hour milady."

"Oh, okay thank you. I won't be long." Lorelai took a step forward to walk through the gate when the man's hand on her arm stilled her.

"Three dollars is the fee of viewing the treasures within."

"The treasures within?" Lorelai giggled a little, and the man pulled her a little closer.

"I could forget about that if you could let me in on some of your treasures," he said very much out of character as his hand stroked Lorelai's upper arm.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp immediately, a look of disgust on her face. She thrust her hand inside her purse and pulled out three dollar bills and threw them in the direction of the man, who was looking a little bit pissed and a lot like a weird hairy stalker guy, and walked as quickly as she could into the small crowd of people coming out from the first cluster of booths. 'What was with that guy?' she wondered as she looked all around her for anything resembling a jewelry stand. As she passed more and more booths, realization dawned on her that about every booth was selling some sort of jewelry and she had no idea if she was going to even be able to find Liz's booth at all. Just as she was about to brave another fair worker to ask for directions she noticed a very out of place guy in a flannel shirt with his back to her. She would recognize that backwards baseball hat, flannel, and body anywhere. It was Luke, and Lorelai was a little surprised that she had put Luke's body up with the things she could easily identify with him. Had she really been paying that much attention to the way his hair flipped out of the bottom of his hat, or the way his broad chest sometimes stretched the flannel he was wearing too tight making Lorelai want to just unbutton it a few notches, or the way his jeans fell on his ass in just the right way? Apparently she had.

Walking up quietly behind him, Lorelai snaked her arms around his waist causing him to jump and drop the tiny box of earrings he was holding. "Lorelai!" he said a little too loudly, clearly shocked at the sudden physical contact. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow Luke, it's good to see you too." She leaned down and started picking up the earrings off the ground. He knelt down and joined her, making sure that each earring had a match.

"Sorry, you know I'm glad to see you. I was just surprised is all." He looked around the ground for any more dropped pieces of jewelry, avoiding Lorelai's gaze. He was unsure if he was supposed to hug her or kiss her or give her a friendly pat on the back. She had gone straight for the physical, but that was just Lorelai. She was always touchy feely, and he really wasn't sure on their status. So he finally looked up and just settled for a friendly smile, a real smile. This gesture seemed to do for Lorelai because she smiled back, looking a little bashful and stood with her share of the earrings in her hand. He held out the box he had been holding them in before, and she placed each one in gently, still holding eye contact with Luke.

"Yeah well you better be glad I'm here," Lorelai said, breaking the silence, "because the super creepy guy at the front gate was going to let me in for free if I let him 'see my treasures' so if you don't want me here, I think I might still be able to catch him!"

Luke's mouth had practically come unhinged as Lorelai told her little story. He was mostly trying to figure out if she was messing with him or not, but then he remembered what the guy at the front gate looked like and realized she was probably dead serious. Just as the anger started rising a very obnoxious voice carried over to them from behind the curtain of Liz's booth, "Luuuuuke."

"Ah jeez," Luke sighed.

"Luuuuke, are you done with the jewelry yet? We don't got all night here you know, and I'm starved."

"Yeah TJ, I'll be done in a minute."

"I thought TJ broke a leg and an arm?" Lorelai asked, wondering why Luke was needed if TJ could still run the booth.

"Yeah he did, but he wanted to make sure I didn't 'embarrass' him on my first day, so he made me push him here in a wheelchair so he could 'supervise'."

"How sweet," Lorelai rolled her eyes slightly. TJ sure was something else. "So are you just taking down all this jewelry?"

"Yeah."

"Want some help?"

"Sure, just put them in this box," Luke motioned to the small box he was still holding. They got to working and it took about five minutes to clear the booth of all jewelry, leaving it bare and ready for closing up. "We just have to put these back here and we're done." He walked behind the booth and Lorelai hesitated. He motioned for her to follow, "Come on."

"I get to go behind the booth? Cool!" She skipped her way to where Luke was staring at her with a silly look on his face. "It's like getting to go behind the cash register at the grocery store, or like going behind your counter at the diner!"

"You are easily amused," he said with a smirk.

"You're just realizing this now?"

"No, I just felt the need to tell you."

"Okay then." She was still smiling and so was Luke. "You know, I missed you while you were gone," she said softly.

"I only left yesterday you know."

"I know, but I'm used to seeing you everyday, sometimes several different times, so when I don't see you I miss you." She took a tiny step closer to him, never looking away from his eyes. "Did you miss me?" came her voice, barely above a whisper.

Luke wasn't really one for words, so he decided to let his actions speak and let her figure out for herself if he had missed her. He leaned down, closing the space between their faces to only centimeters, and brushed his lips lightly against hers. She took a step forward then, completely closing the remaining space, and pressed her lips against his firmly, letting her eyes flutter shut as the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering wildly.

"Luuuke," came the obnoxious voice again, "kissing the customers is not fair approved behavior."

Luke pulled away from Lorelai with a growl that she felt rumble down her throat before they had completely disconnected. Lorelai put a hand up to her lips and stepped out from behind Luke. "It's just me TJ."

"Oh hey Lorelai, I didn't know you were here," he said while trying to push his wheelchair closer to them with his one good arm.

"She just got here."

"Are you staying long?"

"I was thinking about staying for the night and going back tomorrow afternoon."

"You got a place to stay?"

"I actually haven't thought that far ahead," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, we've got plenty of room at our house; you should stay with us tonight."

"Oh, I don't want to put you out."

"It's no big deal, Luke could use some help with his caretaking skills anyway."

Luke huffed and Lorelai smiled, "Alright then, sure I'll stay!"

"Great, now Luke could you help me out here? We don't want to keep Liz waiting."

Luke sighed and stepped behind TJ, grabbing the handles of his wheelchair. Pushing him roughly, Luke stepped in front of Lorelai and motioned for her to follow. She tagged along behind them watching Luke's stiff posture; smiling to herself at how silly Luke looked pushing a full grown man dressed in renaissance clothing in a wheelchair. She would definitely have to file this one away for when Rory came home. As the trio hit a rough patch of rocky dirt, TJ winced loudly, "Luke, could you be a little bit more careful not to hit the rocks? I don't want to get some kind of shaken brain syndrome or anything."

"TJ, there are rocks _everywhere_ I can't not hit them. And there is no such thing as shaken brain syndrome."

TJ turned his head to the side slightly, "See what I mean about the caretaking skills Lorelai? A kind, beautiful woman like yourself should be a big help around the house."

Lorelai sniggered and Luke just rolled his eyes. "You want to push yourself TJ?" spat Luke. TJ just gave Lorelai a knowing look and shut his mouth.

They made it to the gate in a matter of minutes, and as they walked by the gate attendant, Luke pulled Lorelai into his side, wrapping his arm around her tightly. He stared the guy down, and Lorelai leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek as the man's face turned bright red. They walked like that, with Luke's left hand pushing the wheelchair, his right arm around Lorelai, and Lorelai's left arm around Luke and her right pushing the other side of the chair until they reached Luke's truck. They both helped TJ into the passenger seat, and then slammed the door, finally out of earshot.

"So you want to follow me to Liz's?"

"Yeah, I just parked over there," she motioned a little farther down the parking lot.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here, just pull up behind me and honk."

Lorelai nodded and walked quickly to her Jeep, pulling up behind Luke a few seconds later. The drive to Liz and TJ's small home only took about five minutes, and soon she was again helping Luke support TJ and walk him into the house. Liz was just inside the front door, sitting on the couch with one bandaged arm resting on a pillow and one leg elevated on the coffee table. Her face broke into a smile when she saw that Lorelai was with the boys. "Lorelai! I didn't know you were coming up!"

Lorelai helped Luke set TJ down on the couch, and she made her way over to give Liz a hug. "Yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing; spur of the moment, you know."

"Any particular reason?" Liz was smirking and looking in Luke's direction. He rolled his eyes and turned to prop TJ's wheelchair on the wall next to the door.

"I was bored and lonely so I figured what better way to take up some time then to drive to Maine to visit Luke!"

Liz laughed, "You're not going to drive all the way back to Stars Hollow tonight are you?"

"TJ actually invited me to stay here, if that's okay with you."

"Oh of course it is! It'll be good to have another female around here for once."

"Well, it's my pleasure. Just let me know if you need any help."

"Hey Lorelai," Luke called from the door, "did you bring any bags with you?"

"You have to ask me that?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, I should have known. Is the stuff in the jeep?"

"In the back, but I can get it."

"It's okay, I've got it. I have to get the mail anyway."

"Thanks Luke." He turned and walked back out the door as Lorelai sat on the couch next to Liz. "You've got a great little place here."

"It's cozy and a bunch of our friends from the fair live on the block; we got really lucky finding it."

Lorelai's eyes scanned the room, taking in her surroundings. She had always wanted to know more about Luke's family, and Liz was the only one who really knew family things about Luke. On first glance she didn't see any pictures or anything that jumped out at her, but she decided she'd have to have a look around later. Luke walked in the door just then, carrying her one small duffle bag and a little pile of mail.

"Lorelai I think you may have dropped a few pieces of luggage on the drive here because this one tiny, not so heavy bag is the only on in your car."

"I didn't lose any luggage, that's all I brought!"

Luke's face broke out into a shocked expression. "This is all you brought? You carry around more crap than this to go to town meetings."

"Well, I didn't have that long to pack and I'm only staying one night." She stood up to retrieve her bag from Luke's arm.

"That's never stopped you from carrying around everything you own before."

"Shush you!" She swatted his chest lightly and grabbed the bag slinging it over her shoulder. "Where should I put this?"

"Follow me upstairs." He started walking up the steps.

"Upstairs huh? Why Luke…"

"Don't even go there right now." Lorelai laughed and followed him until they reached the room at the top of the stairs. "This is my room, but you can have it tonight, I'll take the couch."

"Luke, you don't have to sleep on the couch because of me."

"It's really not a problem." Luke was avoiding her gaze; he was very uncomfortable talking about sleeping arrangements with her. They were just getting going on their relationship and he personally didn't want to ruin it before it even began by moving too quickly. "I know how you like your beauty sleep."

He was being very firm about sleeping on the couch, so Lorelai just let it go. "I have no choice in the matter; the beauty sleep is a necessity I'm afraid. If I don't get it, I'm like coffee without the caffeine which is just not a pretty picture."

"I didn't realize you even _knew_ about coffee without caffeine."

"Oh I know about it Luke, I just don't like to talk about it. It's against my religion or something. Oh hey, speaking of coffee…you don't happen to have any here do you?" she smiled at him, just realizing that she hadn't had any coffee for hours.

"I'll go down and make you some; I have to start dinner anyway."

"You're making dinner? How domestic of you."

"If you want coffee you'll stop there," he threatened.

She zipped her lips with her finger and pointed to the bathroom. She pretended to brush her hair, trying to convey to Luke that she was going to freshen up without unzipping her lips.

He held up his thumbs, letting her know he got it. "Just come down when you're done." She nodded, and he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

-A few hours later-

Lorelai and Luke sat at the kitchen table downstairs after just helping Liz and TJ get into bed. "It's kind of a lot of work taking care of two broken adults."

"Yeah, just a little. And it doesn't help that one of the 'adults' has a personality of a five year old."

"Yeah, TJ is kind of giving me flashbacks of when Rory was like two." Lorelai yawned and laid her head down on the table. She felt Luke's hand rub her head soothingly and she sighed, realizing for the first time how tired she was.

"You want to go to bed?"

She looked up at him, ready to spout out the first joke she could think of, but she stopped herself short. Joking about their sleeping arrangements probably wasn't really a smart thing to do. "Yeah, sorry I'm such a party pooper tonight."

Luke stood up, taking Lorelai's hand and leading her toward the stairs. "Hey, it's no problem. I have to get up early for fair duty anyway." They walked hand in hand up to Luke's room where he finally let her go. "Let me just grab an extra blanket and pillow from the closet."

Lorelai sat down on the bed and watched him stretch onto his tip toes to reach the blanket and pillow on the very top shelf. His shirt came up just enough for her to catch a glimpse of his flat stomach, and she gulped loudly. Running a hand through her hair, she leaned back on the bed letting out a deep breath.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

She rolled over onto her stomach so she was facing him, "Yup, just tired."

"Okay, well goodnight Lorelai." Luke stood looking awkward for a second, but then decided to kiss her goodnight. He leaned down, capturing her lips quickly and pulling away just as fast. He smiled at the look on her face. It was tilted up slightly as she balanced herself on her forearms at the edge of the bed. Her mouth hung open slightly, her cheeks were flushed, and she was apparently speechless. He walked out the door and made it halfway down the stairs when he realized that he had forgotten to grab his pajamas from his room. Deciding to let Lorelai compose herself for a second, he deposited his makeshift bed supplies on the couch before heading back up to knock on the door softly. "Hey Lorelai, it's me. Can I come in?"

He heard a slight rusting from behind the door, and then Lorelai's head popped out. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," Luke shuffled his feet, "I forgot my pajamas."

"That makes two of us." She opened the door and he walked inside.

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot to put pajamas in my little bag."

"Maybe that's why it was so light, you forgot to pack things in it!"

She shot him a look, "I remembered some things! Just not my pajamas."

"Okay, you can wear some of mine if you want." Luke went over to the small dresser and found the smallest pair of flannel pants and the smallest t-shirt he had. He laid them out on the bed for her. "These okay?"

She picked them up, looking them over quickly. "Yeah, perfect. Thanks."

Luke pointed toward the bathroom, "You mind if I just change in there really quick?"

"Nah, go ahead."

Luke turned and shut the bathroom door behind him. Lorelai didn't want to think about Luke getting undressed in the bathroom, so she decided to change as well. The flannel pants went on first and felt as soft as they looked. She was starting to get why Luke wore it so much…it was like warm cozy heaven all neat and clothes sized. They were a little big on her, but they sure were comfortable. Lorelai took her shirt off quickly, turning her back to the bathroom door in case Luke came out before she got the other shirt on. Just as she was pulling his t-shirt over her head, admiring the way it smelt just like Luke's apartment, she heard the bathroom door open and a loud thump followed immediately after. Pulling the fabric down over her body quickly she turned around to find Luke, dressed almost identical to herself, standing on one foot holding his toe. "I just, uh, stubbed my toe."

Lorelai smiled, knowing that he had been surprised to see her half naked when he walked out from the bathroom.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed now, so goodnight Lorelai," he said choosing to completely ignore the reason he stubbed his toe.

"Night Luke. Thanks for the PJ's." Luke smiled at her and watched her climb into bed and under the covers. "Could you turn the light off for me?"

Luke flipped off the light, keeping eye contact with her until the closed door obstructed his view. Sighing to himself, he made his way back down the stairs. As he got comfortable on the couch, his head was swimming with thoughts of Lorelai, and just above him Lorelai's head was equally as full with thoughts of Luke. 'It's going to be a long night,' they both thought in unison as they rolled over slipping peacefully into sleep.


	2. Early Morning Escapades

**A/N:** Some people seemed to be confused as to whether or not this was going to be a one shot or a multiple part fic...well I'm here to tell you there will be several chapters! Not sure exactly how many at the moment, but count on probably 5 or 6. So thanks to all you super sweet people who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

**Chapter 2: Early Morning Escapades**

The first thing that filtered through Lorelai's sleep hazy head as she rolled over the next morning was the scent of Luke all around her. Her mouth turned up in a contented smile as she pulled the covers up around her tighter, and buried her face as deep into the pillow as she could go, letting out a soft moan. She could feel the sunlight streaming in through the partially opened blinds from the window across from the bed, but she didn't want to move. It was far too cozy under Luke's blankets and nothing could pry her away from the perfect moment she was experiencing. Well nothing but the sweet scent of coffee that suddenly filled her nose. She perked up slightly and cracked her eyes open, taking in a big whiff of the aroma that was now clearly present all around her. Throwing off her blankets in a quick move, she slid from the bed, letting her feet hit the floor heavily. She ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to make it slightly presentable, and padded down the stairs toward the heavenly coffee smells.

Luke's naked back was the first thing she saw when she stepped into the kitchen, and it was the last thing she saw as she tripped over a misplaced shoe, landing face first on the tile floor. "Ouch," she said softly as she tried to push herself up off the floor before Luke saw her.

"Lorelai are you okay?" he asked, coming toward her with a concerned look on his face.

She stood quickly, trying to pry her eyes away from his toned stomach. "Yeah, Luke I'm fine. Just a little slip, no big deal." She waved him off, trying to fight the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Luke let her change the subject and turned to grab her a coffee mug. He poured the steaming liquid to the brim, and handed it to her. "Milk's in the fridge and sugar's on the counter."

"My hero," she said dramatically while batting her eyelashes. She took a tiny step toward him and gave him a quick kiss, "I forgot to say good morning."

He leaned in and pecked her back, "Good morning."

Gripping her coffee tightly for fear she would drop it, Lorelai moved away from Luke's face with a shy smile, "A good morning indeed." She headed over to the fridge to pour some milk into her mug, then scooped a plentiful amount of sugar in after it, stirring it all until it was smooth and blended. Lifting the cup to her mouth, she took a small sip, letting her eyes slip shut as the warm liquid trickled down her throat.

Luke's eyes were locked on her face, totally transfixed by the way she was drinking with her eyes closed, head thrown back slightly, and small moans of pleasure coming from her slightly open mouth. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing that he shouldn't be staring at her, but he couldn't help himself, he was captivated.

A moment later, Lorelai opened her eyes realizing that she was standing in the middle of Liz's kitchen drinking her coffee in a way that wasn't entirely appropriate. She blushed for the second time that morning when she realized that Luke was staring at her intently. Their eyes locked as a wave of electricity passed over them. Lorelai gulped loudly, staring right back at him, not wanting to break the moment they were sharing.

"Hey bro, is that coffee I smell?" came a voice from the nearby hallway. Luke and Lorelai looked away from each other quickly as Liz hobbled her way into the kitchen. She looked between the two of them, realizing that she had just interrupted something, but continued making her way to the table.

Luke stepped away from where he had been standing directly across from Lorelai and grabbed for Liz's arm to steady her. "Yup, I just put a full pot on. You better get some quick though, before the junkie over here chugs it all."

Lorelai scoffed, "I would never!"

"You consume more coffee in a day than most people do in a week!" came Luke quickly as he helped Liz settle into a chair.

"Well, that's just because I like to be chipper and happy during the day. You know how I get without coffee, Luke."

"Oh yes I know," he shuddered to himself, shooting her a silly smile.

Liz just sat at the table watching them throw words back and forth, amazed that they were actually flirting in front of her. 'It's about time,' she thought to herself. Luke grabbed Liz a cup of coffee and set it on the table for her as Lorelai plopped down into the nearest chair, once again sipping at her drink. "So are you running the booth at the fair again today Luke?" she asked.

"Yup, my first day alone."

"Your first day as a big boy?" she asked giggling.

He shot her a glare and grabbed her coffee cup away from her.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"That's what you get for trying to be funny," he smirked, holding her cup out of reach.

She sighed in mock defeat, eyes twinkling, "Okay, fine. I always knew you were a _big_ boy, Luke."

Liz laughed as Luke's face turned a bright shade of pink, and Lorelai sat looking pleased with herself. "Now you're not getting the coffee back at all." Lorelai reached for her cup, trying to grab it before Luke could get away, but he was too fast for her. He stood quickly, holding the cup over his head, trying not to spill it as he backed away from Lorelai's advances. He started circling the table as she tried following him, never getting close enough to reach the cup.

"Come on Luke, you can't make me go through my day with only a half a cup of coffee in me!"

He kept circling her, "Would that be so bad? Maybe you would talk less."

"I think you're dreaming buddy, because I will talk your ear off all day long if you don't give me that cup!" She lunged for it again, but only succeeded in bumping right into Luke's still bare chest causing him to falter slightly and knock against the island in the center of the kitchen.

"You're going to make me spill it!"

"Just give it to me and you won't have to worry about it!"

He shook his head and moved away from her again, this time with his back to the countertops, and his face toward the hallway. TJ came limping into the kitchen at that moment, complaining loudly, distracting Luke just long enough for Lorelai to climb onto the counter and jump onto Luke's back, her hand finally closing around the mug he was clutching tightly. The sudden weight on his back made him hesitate, and he sucked in a big breath as he felt Lorelai's legs close tightly around his stomach.

"Ha! I got it!" she yelled into his ear as Liz and TJ looked on with amused smiles on their faces.

Luke walked away from the counter with Lorelai still on his back, and both of their hands on the coffee cup. "But now how are you going to get down without spilling it?"

Lorelai made a small 'hmmm' sound, and suddenly moved her head to his ear. He cocked his head slightly, thinking she was going to whisper something, but she took him completely by surprise when she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it lightly, causing him to immediately let go of the cup in his hand. She slipped down his back quickly, with her prize grasped tightly in her hand, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Nothing gets between me and my coffee babe."

Luke grumbled to himself as he watched her saunter back to her seat, his ear was still damp and his stomach was fluttering. How did she do that to him with on little touch he wondered? Realizing that all eyes were on him, Luke turned to the coffee pot to get TJ the coffee that he would surely be requesting any second, and to get his face out of the spotlight. He was definitely going to have to get Lorelai back for that.

"I know you're pouring that coffee for me right Luke?" TJ shot in Luke's direction.

"Of course TJ, I would never be doing anything that didn't involve serving you."

"The sarcastic remarks are not funny at this serious time, Luke."

Luke rolled his eyes, wishing TJ would just shut his mouth for good. He put the mug of coffee down in front of TJ's place at the table, "Is it alright with you if I go get dressed TJ?" he asked sarcastically.

TJ rolled his eyes, "You might want to take a shower too."

"Unbelievable," Luke muttered under his breath.

Lorelai stood from the table then too, "I think I'm going to get dressed too, I've got to drive back to Stars Hollow in a little bit."

"Going so soon?" TJ asked.

"I've got to be at the inn at seven tomorrow morning, so I'm afraid so." She walked over to where Luke was standing and they walked together up the stairs. "TJ's really milking the whole injury thing, huh?" she asked as they made it to the second floor.

"Yeah, he's a hypochondriac to the extreme."

"Well, he really did get in an accident."

"Yeah, but he's not hurt nearly as bad as he makes out to be."

"Well he's lucky he has a brother-in-law as sweet and caring as you to take care of him."

Luke looked over at her as they both walked into his bedroom, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Hmmm, a little," she laughed. "But seriously not many people would just drop everything to drive to the middle of nowhere in Maine to take over a fruity Renaissance Fair booth for a guy they don't even like."

"Yeah well I'm not doing it for him."

"Well then, Liz is lucky to have a big brother like you."

Luke shrugged modestly, not used to compliments from anyone, especially not Lorelai. "We're all the family we've got, you know? If I don't take care of her who will?"

Lorelai shrugged, not really knowing what to say without sounding corny.

"Did you put drugs in your coffee this morning? Because you're acting a little too happy," he said, lightening the mood.

She swatted his shoulder playfully, "No! I'm just in a good mood this morning."

"I can see that. So I'm just going to take a quick shower," he pointed to the bathroom. "I won't be long if you need to use the bathroom to get ready, okay?"

"Okay." She watched him until he shut the door, and then started rummaging around in her bag for a decent pair of clothes to wear.

About twenty minutes later Luke emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and fresh clothes. Lorelai was leaning over the dresser, trying to put her lipstick on while looking in the small mirror of her compact. "I'm done in with the bathroom if you want to use the mirror in there," Luke offered.

Lorelai straightened up, shutting her compact with a click. "That's okay, I'm done."

"Oh, okay," he straightened his hat on his head. "So are you sticking around for a while or do you have to go back?"

"I really should get going, I have to be at the inn in the morning and I still have tons of work to do."

It gave him a small surge of pleasure to know that she had put off work so she could come see him. She was leaning down to pick up her bag then, but he grabbed it first. "I got it."

She smiled at him, "Thanks." He motioned for the door and she lead them down the stairs, swinging her hips a little bit more than she usually did because she knew he was watching her. After saying a quick thanks and goodbye to Liz and TJ, Luke and Lorelai made their way out to where the jeep was parked in the driveway.

"Thanks for coming all the way up here to save me from pulling my hair out," Luke said as he hoisted her bag into the back of her car.

"Well, you know how much I would miss the hair if you pulled it out. It was my duty to come save it."

Luke laughed and kicked at the ground nervously, "So I guess I'll see you in a week or so then?"

Lorelai groaned, "A _week_, I guess." She was pouting now.

Luke stepped closer to her, running his thumb across her protruding lower lip, then letting it move to caress her cheek. She sighed and let Luke pull her face to his, pressing their lips together softly. They kissed like that until they were in desperate need of oxygen, and even then they had to force themselves to separate.

"Bye Lorelai," he said hoarsely.

"Bye." She kept eye contact with him until she hopped up into the driver's seat, and when she started pulling out of the driveway she was looking in her mirrors, trying for a glimpse of his smiling face rather than paying attention to where she was driving. But once he was out of sight she just settled on thinking about him and how crappy the coming week was going to be without him there. Back in Liz's driveway Luke was having the same thoughts, wishing that he didn't have to be in Maine. It was going to be a long week.


	3. Laughing Gas and Phone Calls

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, thanks to those reading and reviewing. You guys rock!

**Chapter 3: Laughing Gas and Phone Calls**

Monday morning Lorelai strolled into the Dragonfly with a slight bounce in her step, humming to herself softly. Her first stop of the morning was the kitchen where she made her way leisurely over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a plentiful amount. Sookie had been standing over the stove when she walked in, so Lorelai hadn't seen her, but Sookie was now staring at her friend with an awed expression on her round face. She had never in her life seen Lorelai smile at seven o'clock in the morning, let alone smile widely and hum before she'd had any coffee. Lorelai sipped at her drink and turned around, seeing Sookie for the first time.

"Hey Sook!" she said cheerily. Sookie just stared at her with a strange look on her face. "Sampling the cooking sherry again?"

"What?" Sookie said suddenly. "No! No, I wasn't."

"Then what's with the look?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

Lorelai cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Did anything, say, really good happen last night?"

Lorelai thought back over her night. She had gotten home from visiting Luke in Maine at around four and she had spent the rest of the night watching movies and daydreaming about him. She had called him just before bedtime and they had talked for a little over a half hour about his day and her drive back. It had put her in a very good mood and caused a night full of dreams about a certain diner man. "Hmm, nope nothing happened last night," she answered finally, unable to hold back the smile that was still creasing her face.

Sookie walked toward her then, until her hands clasped Lorelai's shoulders tightly. "Oh come on Lorelai, I know something's up! Is it Luke? Did you guys…you know?"

"Sookie!"

"Well, you look awfully happy for someone who didn't _do anything_ last night." Lorelai just shrugged and didn't say anything. "Lorelai, come on!"

She laughed then, "Okay I did do _something_ yesterday."

Sookie squealed shook Lorelai's shoulders, "Tell me everything! I want details missy."

"Well," she started, "I drove up to Maine to visit Luke on Saturday."

"Wow, you drove all the way there just to see him?"

"Well I was bored! And I needed some coffee okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Sookie said under her breath.

Lorelai shot her a playful glare. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry, sorry! My lips are sealed!" Sookie zipped her lips with her fingers, smiling broadly.

"Okay, so I drove up to see him at the Renaissance Fair on Saturday and I stayed at his sisters house with him, then I came home yesterday afternoon." Lorelai paused and Sookie couldn't help but burst.

"That's not it right?"

"Sookie relax, I was just pausing a second to breathe."

"Right! Sorry, I'm just so giddy that you and Luke are finally seeing each other!"

Lorelai was beyond giddy as well, but she was trying not to look like a big sap as she told Sookie about her weekend. When she was done Sookie just stared at her for a moment, taking it all in. "So you guys slept in separate rooms?"

"Sookie! Why are you obsessing over mine and Luke's sleeping arrangements?"

"Because I have waited so long for you guys to get together, and I really want to know how _everything_ works out," Sookie winked awkwardly.

"Don't worry, you will be the first person I run to!"

Michel came into the kitchen then, interrupting the girl talk moment. "Lorelai, I don't mean to take you from your hard work here in the kitchen, but Mike from the linen company is on the phone for you at the desk."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Michel's sarcastic tone, "I'll be right there." Michel turned and left the kitchen, leaving Sookie and Lorelai alone again. Sookie was still grinning. "Will you stop it!" Lorelai said, swatting Sookie's shoulder playfully.

She covered her mouth lightly, "I just can't help it!" Sookie started waving Lorelai off, "Go talk to Mike, we'll finish this later."

"Bye Sookie."

The rest of the week continued much like that Monday, a light workload that lent itself quite nicely to Lorelai's habit of daydreaming. And at around noon on Thursday, that's exactly what she was doing while she manned the front desk, head leaning on her arm, waiting for Michel to get back from lunch. Halfway through her favorite fantasy (walking into Luke's Diner after closing, locking the door behind her, and letting Luke put her onto the counter to do naughty things that no one should do on the tabletop of a restaurant), a tall gruff looking man walked through the Dragonfly's front door. He tapped his foot loudly on the ground, dragging Lorelai out of her self induced la-la land and causing her to blush slightly. "Sorry," she said quickly, putting on a friendly smile. "What can I do for you?"

The man pulled at the flannel shirt he was wearing, making Lorelai think of Luke instantly, and of how much more attractive Luke was than this man standing in front of her. "I need one room please."

Lorelai punched at her keyboard, looking up vacant rooms. "Okay sir, would you like a room with one queen sized bed, or one with 2 twin sized beds?"

"One queen sized bed is fine."

"Okay," she paused for a second, clicking on the number of the only vacant room with one queen sized bed. When the stats for room number seven came up she stopped short though. The name of the last guest to sleep in that room was Luke Danes. It had been his lucky room on the night of the test run. Lorelai sighed to herself, missing him so much. Moving her mouse to the text window just above Luke's name, Lorelai turned back to the man standing in front of her. "Looks like room number seven is open. Could I have your name please?"

"Jason Reynolds."

Lorelai inwardly cringed at the name 'Jason', and almost had trouble typing it into the computer. Turning to grab the key off the rack behind her, Lorelai's thoughts returned to that night at the test run when Jason had crashed dinner, making Luke insanely jealous. She smiled to herself again, remembering what Sookie and Michel had told him, and then at the fabulous kiss she and Luke had shared on the porch. It made her stomach flutter at the thought, and she knew she had the dopiest look on her face as she handed over the key to room seven. "It's upstairs, fourth room on your right."

"Uh thanks," he said, looking at her strangely, taking his bag from the floor and heading up the steps.

Michel appeared from behind the corner a moment later, stopping short when he saw Lorelai's face. "Have you been sucking on laughing gas?"

"What?" she said, taken off guard by Michel's sudden presence.

"You look like you're high."

"Uh thanks Michel." Lorelai shot him a look, on the verge of a witty comeback when the phone rang. "You going to answer that Michel?"

"You're standing right there, why don't you answer it?"

"Because I'm high Michel, and it's your job," Lorelai batted her eyelashes mockingly.

Michel growled to himself and yanked the phone off of its cradle. "Dragonfly Inn this is Michel speaking, how may I help you?" he spoke harshly. "Oh you want to speak with Lorelai?" he asked the person on the other line, "Well I'm very sorry but she is having some reality issues at the moment and will have to call you back." He smiled widely in Lorelai's direction as she quickly grabbed the phone out of his hand.

She covered the receiver with her hand, waving the phone in Michel's face, "Who's this on the phone that you just told that to!"

"Relax, I think it is your greasy diner man. He probably already knows that you have problems with your grasp on reality, so I wouldn't worry."

Lorelai squinted a threatening look Michel's way and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey Luke," she said sweetly, eagerly anticipating the first sounds of his voice over the line.

"Hey, what was that weird French guy talking about?"

"He was just projecting." Lorelai took the phone and went into her office, shutting the door behind her and leaning her back against it. "So how are you?"

"Eh, you know, really tired of the word 'huzzah'."

"How could you get tired of the word 'huzzah'? Cause you know, what other word could express such delight?"

"I don't need a word to shout every time something good happens."

"Not even something really, really good?" Lorelai smiled to herself, trying to imagine what expression he was wearing at that moment.

"Well, if I ever have a moment where I feel the need to shout 'huzzah' you'll be the first to know."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and stick a needle in my eye, or however that goes."

Lorelai laughed, "Close enough. So how's the booth going? Any fair girls wanting to get any 'special services' from you?"

"Well actually…"

"Luke! Don't make me come up there and check on you!"

"And why exactly would that be a bad thing?"

"Hmm, can't think of a reason." Lorelai was smiling again. "So when are you coming home again, I'm lonely here all by myself."

"It's looking like I won't be back until at least Monday or Tuesday."

"Monday or Tuesday? Luke I thought you said you would only be there a week! A week is over on Saturday!"

"I know, but TJ is really milking it and Liz is coming along a little bit slower than the doctors thought."

"Oh alright then."

Luke smiled on his end of the phone, pleased that she missed him as much as he missed her. "Hey, I have to go, a customer needs help here. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye Luke."

"See you soon."

The line went dead as Lorelai clicked off her phone, opening her office door to put the phone back at the desk. As she was setting it down though, she couldn't help but think about how much she wanted to hear Luke's voice again. Glancing at the clock, Lorelai did some quick calculations and then made a beeline for the kitchen. "Sookie!" she yelled as she pushed the door open quickly.

Sookie popped out from behind the center island, "Is everything okay honey?"

"I'm leaving early and taking Friday off okay?"

"Okay, can I ask where you're going?"

Lorelai turned and started to walk out of the kitchen, "I'm going to Maine!" she yelled over her shoulder. Sookie squealed slightly behind her, but Lorelai kept walking until she got to her jeep, hopping inside and inserting her key simultaneously. She made quick work getting to her house and putting some clothes in the same bag she had used the previous Saturday, and getting back onto the highway preparing for the long drive. She knew she was being silly, but she had to see him, there would be no waiting until Monday or Tuesday.

The sound of his voice made it's way around her head as she drove, foot pressed as hard as possible on the gas peddle, and fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Huzzah was the word she heard most clearly.


	4. Driving and Dreaming

**Chapter 4: Driving and Dreaming**

As Lorelai sped along down the highway, her high heeled foot pressed firmly on the gas pedal, and her fingers tapping a rhythmic tune on the steering wheel, the lyrics to the song she knows by heart don't even filter into her brain. Her mind is occupied with only one thing, and much to Lorelai's surprise, it's been the same thing that's taken up much of her thought power for quite some time. It's like a section of her brain has been hording all thoughts and mental images of one particular person, and the thoughts just toss themselves to the front of her brain at the most random moments. Sometimes she doesn't even realize that she's filed away these memories, she certainly doesn't recall ever consciously committing them to memory, but they pop up nonetheless and are as vivid as if they happened just hours before. As she switches to the left lane to pass a slow truck, a picture of Luke crouched behind the counter at the diner, holding a beer, and kneeling so close to her that she could see each tiny hair on his chin and feel his warm breath on her face, comes to mind. She remembers thinking how much she wanted him to kiss her at that moment, and then mentally berating herself later for even thinking those thoughts. It made her sigh slightly to herself as she thought about how the past few years might have played out much differently had they given in to that one simple kiss.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe that they had ever actually kissed at all, chalking it up to sheer overactive imagining on her part, but then he would call her, speaking in that low tone of voice that she had never heard him utter all those times at the diner. He saved that voice for something different, someone different, and Lorelai couldn't help but feel special every time she heard it.

At night sometimes, when she can't sleep, she lets herself obsess over the night of the Dragonfly test run when he had first kissed her. She had been in such a euphoric state the entire night that she almost couldn't believe it could get any better than it had been. His sheer presence had been wreaking havoc on her body, causing her to bump into things and people, and she often found that she was wearing a Cheshire grin that could beat a peppy teen's. So when he had leaned in that night and her stomach had started turning over in anticipation, her breath caught in her throat as her heart actually stopped for a second, she almost thought she was hallucinating. But the second his lips connected with hers, she knew it couldn't be a fantasy. Nothing that wasn't reality could feel that incredibly good, that incredibly right. She knew she was in trouble from that first connection, and she didn't ever want it to end, so she kissed him back. She would have kept kissing him until the sun came up if she could have, but they had been interrupted, as was the usual in Stars Hollow. The memory often sent her into a dreamland so peaceful that she awoke the next morning so well rested that it surprised her. She would open her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, so glad that it wasn't all just a dream. So glad that she had gotten so lucky as to find a guy like Luke, and she would tell herself that there was no way she was going to let this one get by her. No way in hell.

So as she continued on her way to Maine, her face once again broke into a smile at the memory, hoping that she would have so many more to fall asleep to, and to wake up to. Maybe one day she wouldn't even need the memory; maybe one day she'd have the real thing, the real person right there beside her. It was this train of thought that always caused Lorelai a slight pause. She had never in her life gone down that mental path with a boyfriend. Even when she was with Max, she could never really see herself as being with him forever. Waking up next to him every morning, and falling asleep next to him every night wasn't really something she had been looking forward to, and that had freaked her out. She had known it wasn't right with him, but had been so afraid to even consider the possibility that she might never find that one guy that she wanted to share every aspect of her life with. She didn't want to be alone, so she was willing to settle; until Luke came along with his chuppah and his little speech, that was. His words had gotten to her much more than she had let on at the time, and had forced her to realize that Max wasn't the right person for her. Looking back on it now, she was so glad she hadn't made the mistake of marrying him, he was a good guy after all; just not her guy.

When she let herself think about it, which wasn't too often, but in times when she was bored (like being cooped up in a car on the way to Maine for hours and hours) she let her mind wander to what it would be like to live with Luke, to marry Luke. She always pictured them eating breakfast in the kitchen, him cooking and her making coffee. It was the every day domestic things like that which made her stop and think. An average thing like making breakfast could be so much more interesting and fun with Luke around. Like their morning coffee fight at Liz's the other day. She had loved seeing him first thing in the morning, and she had secretly loved smelling like him all day because she had worn his clothes to bed and slept in his sheets. It was these moments that she found herself wanting more than anything. To just be there with him, to just live her life with him, to share everything about herself with him until they knew each other so well they could practically become one person.

Lorelai stopped herself then, not wanting to jinx what she had going on before it even really got going. She noticed then, out of her passenger side window, a sign welcoming her to Maine and she almost couldn't believe how the time had flown by. She could see the sun setting to her left, leaving golden streaks against the sky all around her. She pressed the gas a little harder, now more anxious than ever to just get to Luke because that was all that mattered at that particular moment. She needed him, needed to be near him, to touch him, to hear his voice next to her. He was like a drug and she was his willing addict, never wanting to be rid of him for fear the withdrawal would be far too painful.

Pulling out her phone for a second, Lorelai half thought of calling him just to keep her company while she drove, but decided it would ruin the surprise if he knew she was coming, and she definitely wanted him to be surprised. So instead she threw her phone onto the seat next to her and hummed along with the song on the radio, singing only half of the words, and then floating back into a dreamlike state where Luke reigned over all. Lorelai was trying to figure out what was so different about him that had her all worked up, but she couldn't put her finger on any one thing specifically. Shrugging to herself and trying to shake the day-dreaminess out of her head, Lorelai again reached for her phone.

Dialing the familiar number without even looking, she pressed the piece of plastic to her ear.

"Hello?" Rory answered on the third ring.

"Hey honey!"

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hmm, not too much. I just need someone to entertain me while I'm driving so I don't get bored and try to do tricks with the Jeep."

"And your superbly entertaining daughter was the only thing you could come up with?"

"Well yes, and I haven't talked to you in a while, you're ignoring your poor old mother while you're getting drunk and partying it up in college."

"Well you know how I love my partying."

"You are my daughter after all."

"So where are you driving to exactly?"

"Um…Maine," Lorelai whispered the last part.

"Maine, as in the state?"

"No, Maine as in a horse's hair."

"Well, just so long as we got that straight. Oh wait, isn't Luke in Maine helping his sister?"

"Maybe, I don't keep tabs on Luke."

"Don't lie, you know he's there and that's why you're going isn't it! That's a pretty far drive to go see a friend isn't it?"

"Well maybe I'm going to see someone who's more than just a friend."

"So TJ then?"

"Eww, don't even joke about that Rory! I'll have him pass your number out to the renaissance fair workers, I'm sure they'd be real happy to get the number of a 'real lady'."

"You restrain yourself, and so will I. Deal?"

"Deal. Hold out your hand and spit in it."

"Gross, I'm not spitting into my hand."

"Come on Rory, it's the only way I know how to seal a pact!"

"How about I just make spitting noises and then you can think I spit into my hand?"

"Well, as long as it's believable."

Rory made a couple of spitting noises causing Lorelai to start giggling. "You alright there mom?"

"You need to practice your spitting technique; it sounded like you were coughing up a hairball."

"Oh hush!" Rory stopped speaking for a moment, and Lorelai heard mumbling from the other end of the phone. "Hey mom, I have to get going, but have fun with your 'friend' in Maine."

"You're leaving me alone out here on the road?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine. Entertaining yourself is one of your biggest talents remember?"

Lorelai sighed, "Okay, fine, just abandon me." She fake sniffled into the phone.

"Bye mom. Tell Luke I said hi."

"Bye hon." Lorelai threw the phone back onto the passenger seat and turned the radio up as loud as she could handle it. "Just a little bit farther to go," she said softly to herself, the anticipation of seeing Luke again pooling in her stomach. Her foot pressed harder on the gas, she couldn't wait to get there.


	5. In Your Dreams

**A/N:** So sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy and had some writers block, but hopefully I've worked through it! So thanks to those of you who reviewed, as always it really makes my day:D

**Chapter 5: In Your Dreams**

The sun had set, and darkness had settled down around outside as Lorelai finally pulled up into the driveway of Liz's house. She turned the engine off, and hopped out into the warm night, closing the door softly behind her. There had been some significant traffic on the last leg of her drive, so it was now close to 9:30, and it looked like all of the lights in the downstairs portion of the house were out. Stepping back so she could see the upstairs windows as well, Lorelai caught a glimpse of light through the curtains of Luke's room. Thinking quickly, she grabbed up a couple of rocks that were scattered around her feet, and made her way directly below the window.

She chucked the first rock awkwardly, completely missing Luke's window, and the entire house. Laughing at herself, she tried again, finally hearing a tiny _thunk_ as the rock tapped glass. Her feet shuffled restlessly in the grass as she waited for a response, but the sound of chirping crickets was the only thing she could hear. 'What is he doing up there?' she wondered, aiming for her next shot. Lorelai threw another rock, a little bit harder this time, but she missed again. "Damn," she swore under her breath. She was never going to be able to hit the glass hard enough from all the way down there, if she could even hit the window at all. 'This seems much easier on tv,' she thought as she huffed over to a nearby tree, one that happened to be directly under Luke's window. _How perfect_. Lorelai put her foot onto a low branch, grabbing anything she could with her hands, but her heels were making it impossible for her to climb, and she wasn't exactly the most coordinated person to begin with. Letting out a frustrated grunt, and slapping the tree roughly, Lorelai stepped back again, looking up in the direction of Luke's window. There was no way she was climbing that tree, so she decided to try the rocks one more time. The largest pebble in her hand went hurling up and knocked soundly on the glass of the window, making Lorelai shriek quietly with joy. If he hadn't heard that one, he wasn't going to hear anything.

About five seconds later Lorelai could see the curtains being moved aside and Luke's face became visible. At first he didn't see her, but she started waving her arms around, and a smile spread across his face. Opening the window he yelled out in a harsh whisper, "Lorelai? What the hell are you doing down there?"

"I wanted to come see you!" she whispered back, trying not to wake Liz or TJ.

"So you decided to throw rocks at my window? Why didn't you just knock on the door?"

"Um because that would have been boring."

Luke just stared at her for a second, "Well, as long as you have a reason. So you want to come in?"

"No, I think I want to stay out here yelling up to you all night! Very Romeo and Juliet don't you think?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'll be right down." He closed his window and disappeared from view. Lorelai went back to her Jeep to grab her bag, and waited at the door for him. His head poked out a minute later, sans baseball cap, taking Lorelai a little bit by surprise. She hadn't realized from where she had been standing earlier that he wasn't wearing it, and she was a little bit surprised at how much she like seeing him without it on. They stood just staring nervously at each other for a moment, and then Lorelai broke the silence. "So, are we going to stand out here all night?" she whispered, still staring at him.

Luke shook his head distractedly, "Right, sorry. Come on in," he opened the door wide enough for her to pass him, and shut it softly behind her. "Is everything okay?"

She flashed him a smile, "Yeah, of course. I was just bored again. Stars Hollow just isn't the same without you, you know? Well actually you wouldn't know would you? Because every time you're in Stars Hollow you're obviously _there_ so you wouldn't know what it was like when you're not there, because you're not there."

Luke gave her a quizzical look, shaking his head. "And that was supposed to make sense to anyone who's not you?"

"That made perfect sense!"

"If you say so," Luke chuckled softly, grabbing Lorelai's bag out of her hand. He pointed toward the stairs, "Let's go up to my room so we don't wake up Liz and TJ." She nodded and silently followed him up the steps and into his lightly lit bedroom. He tossed her bag against the wall and plopped down on the edge of the bed, looking in her direction. "So, you were bored huh?"

Lorelai stepped her way over to the bed to sit down next to Luke, fidgeting slightly as she nodded. "How about you? What were you doing before I so gallantly appeared at your window?"

Luke wrung his hands together, "I was just getting ready for bed actually."

Lorelai stood up, "I don't want to keep you up; I forget sometimes that you get up at the crack of dawn."

"I do not get up at the crack of dawn."

"Is the sun ever up when your alarm clock goes off?" Lorelai looked at him pointedly, her tone teasing.

"Nope, hence the fact that dawn hasn't come yet so it's actually _before_ the crack of dawn."

"Oh because that's so much better!" she slapped him on the arm softly.

"Well, I don't like cracks." Lorelai raised her eyebrows, a certain word right on the tip of her tongue. "Don't say dirty, it's too easy."

"Ruin all my fun," she pouted. The familiar witty banter now spent, they both stood awkwardly in front of the bed.

"Um," Luke started, "let me get some sheets and I'll go downstairs. You can have the bed."

Lorelai reached out for his arm to still him from walking away. "Luke, you don't have to do that. We are both adults, we can share a bed for one night, especially since it's your bed and you shouldn't have to go sleep on an uncomfortable couch just because I decided to show up."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, unless you snore." Luke got a pensive look on his face like he was thinking about it, "Luke, I'm joking."

"Right. Well I don't think I snore anyway." He shuffled his way over to the right side of the bed, turning the covers down and rearranging the pillows slightly.

Lorelai went over to the other side, mimicking his actions. "Oh hey! I remembered pajamas this time!" she said as she fluffed her pillows generously.

"Great job Lorelai!" he said in a mock mommy voice.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked, surprised that he was teasing her without being gruff.

"Maybe I was," he shot back.

Lorelai quickly tossed the pillow she was fluffing, aiming it right for Luke's head. It hit him square in the face, but he reacted quickly, grabbing it and yanking it hard. Lorelai came flying across the bed, still attached to the pillow with one hand. Reaching quickly, she grabbed another pillow, hitting Luke in the chest this time. He stifled a laugh, hitting Lorelai on the back with the pillow he was now holding in his hand. She shrieked, and rolled away from him, grabbing yet another pillow so she now had one in each hand. Pillows were flying in both directions as Lorelai somehow managed to wrestle Luke down onto the bed, hitting him with a non-stop attack of fluffy white blobs. He finally managed to grab her by one wrist, stopping the pillow held there, and pushing her backward until she was the one pressed into the mattress. They were both giggling like crazy by this point, completely out of breath and just staring at each other as they panted. Lorelai moved her head up quickly, pecking him on the lips, and then rolled out from under him so she was standing on the floor.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Luke just nodded, and sunk down into the messed up comforter, his face still creased with a smile. He didn't break eye contact with her until she shut the bathroom door.

About ten minutes later, Lorelai emerged from the bathroom fresh faced and clothed in a tank-top and flannel pj bottoms. Luke glanced up from the book he was pretending to read, watching her closely as she shoved her dirty clothes into her overnight bag. He lowered his eyes quickly when she turned around to look in his direction, trying to pretend like he hadn't been staring at the large expanse of bared skin open to his view. She smiled to herself slightly, knowing full well that he had been watching her. She made her way over to the light switch, flicking it down and plunging the room into darkness.

"I was trying to read here," came Luke's voice from the direction of the bed.

"Oh you were not," Lorelai said smiling as she moved herself under the covers. Luke didn't reply, but she could hear him put the book down on the side table. She snuggled herself against her pillows, which were now back in their usual spots. "Goodnight Luke."

Luke shifted stiffly on his side of the bed, incredibly nervous to be sleeping in the same bed as Lorelai. "Uh, goodnight."

Lorelai was smiling to herself as she drifted off to sleep, he was too cute.

As Luke's mind drifted deeper into unconsciousness on the other side of the bed, his imagination (and his close proximity to Lorelai) got the better of him. A dream world unfolded behind his shut lids in the form of unnaturally bright, florescent lights burning hot against his face. His gaze fell to his right side where Lorelai was walking beside him, chattering on about shoes and clothes, pointing inside of shop windows they were passing. Luke groaned to himself as he realized where they were—the mall. Suddenly Lorelai grabbed his arm, tugging him inside of the store they were passing. Luke stopped short as realization hit him. "Uh, Lorelai," he said shakily, "what do you need to buy in here?"

She gave him a dumb look, "Use you're imagination, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Luke surveyed his surroundings, taking in the massive amounts of pink in every crevice of the store. There were pink walls, pink carpets, pink counters, and pink underwear. Lots of pink underwear. A sales assistant approached them, giving Lorelai a wide smile, and flicking her eyes over Luke's flannel clad chest. "Welcome to Victoria's Secret! Can I help you with anything?" she asked cheerily.

Lorelai smiled just as wide and nodded, "Just one second." She turned to Luke quickly, "I'm just going to grab a couple of things to try on, I'll be right back."

Luke nodded dumbly, and watched her head over to a wall filled with multi-colored bras. Taking a deep breath, he spotted a small pink couch in the back of the store right next to the dressing rooms. Walking with purpose, and keeping his eyes on the floor, he made his way to the couch and sat down trying to appear as manly as possible. The pink and white swirls on the wallpaper next to him didn't help his cause. Although he was actively trying not to look in Lorelai's direction for fear of what he might see, he just couldn't help himself. It had been her idea to drag him into the awful pink palace so she would have to deal with him staring. As per her usual, Lorelai was grinning widely, chatting with the saleswoman with about 5 different colored bras in her hand. Luke was shifting uncomfortably on the couch as his mind started wondering what she would look like in those bras, but then he would mentally berate himself. It wasn't right to think about Lorelai like that when she was standing only a few feet away, but it was so hard not too. His dirty side was winning out when Lorelai started making her way in his direction.

She smiled when she saw him, "Hey, I'm just going to try these on really quick and then we can leave, I promise!" Luke just nodded and watched her walk into the dressing room right next to where he was sitting. He could hear her clothes rustling, and he saw her shirt drop from underneath the door. Her own bra quickly followed—a pink one with light blue polka dots. Luke's eyes started wandering again, his mind filled with hateful thoughts about all things pink when Lorelai's head peeked out of her dressing room door. "Hey Luke?" she asked softly. "Can you help me get this clasp? I don't know why I can't get it."

Luke stared for a second, unable to believe what he had just heard. Lorelai wanted him to come into her dressing room, where she was trying on _bras_ to help her with her clasp. Like he hadn't thought of this moment about three thousand times.

He was quiet as he stood; only speaking a soft "sure" while she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. Her naked back was facing him as she tried to pull the two sides of the bra together where they were supposed to clasp shut. Luke's hands moved over hers, taking the ends between his fingers and pulling them together with a small click. Lorelai moved one of her hands to adjust the bra, with Luke's hand still attached. The result ended up being a very surprised Luke when he felt his hand against the firm side of her breast, and her fingers practically holding his in place. His breath hitched as he let his other hand slide slowly down the soft skin of her stomach, stopping when he hit the waist of her jeans. She stepped away from him then, turning to admire herself in the mirror on the wall to their left, shooting him a wicked smile through the reflection. He could see her eyes move to her chest, a look of concentration gracing her features. Luke just stared in awe, still not able to comprehend what he was seeing. Lorelai traced an idle finger along the edges of the bra cups, fingering the lace there gently.

"Hmmm," she mumbled turning in Luke's direction so he now had a full frontal view. "What do you think?"

"Um, well…" he trailed off, "I don't really have much to compare it to, but it looks good to me." He shrugged and tried not to openly stare at her chest. Instead he took in the fact that her jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, although he couldn't figure out exactly why, and surprise surprise a pair of low pink panties were peeking out. Pink was trying to kill him today, of this he was sure.

"You mind if I try on one more? Then I swear we can go to the fishing store or whatever," she rolled her eyes dramatically, and gave Luke a hopeful smile.

Like he was going to turn her down. "Alright, one more."

She squealed and grabbed him into a quick hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. Her hands went to the clasp, unhooking it expertly. "Guess it comes off easier than it goes on."

Good to know, Luke thought. Lorelai turned away from him, hiding her bare chest from view, as she picked up another bra. She slipped it quickly over her shoulders, and then started fidgeting with this new clasp. "Need some help?" Luke heard himself say. He needed to remember to think before he spoke, because clearly touching Lorelai some more was not going to help his cause; although he sure wasn't going to mind doing it.

"Why thank you!" she said in her best southern accent. Luke's hands moved slower this time, taking in every brush of skin, every electric charge at flesh to flesh contact. Lorelai's breath was hitched in her throat as he moved tantalizingly slow, letting one of his fingers rub her back gently as the others worked the clasp together.

"That should do it," he whispered deeply just behind her ear. She shivered as she felt his hands slide down the length of her exposed arms as he pushed her gently in front of the mirror. This time he was standing behind her, still holding her shoulders, looking at her reflection with her. Lorelai's eyes watched his as they moved noticeably down from her face, to her neck, to her barely clothed chest.

"What do you think about this one?" she breathed softly.

"Well," Luke started, his voice still directly behind her right ear, "I like the way it looks right here." He moved his finger to trace along the inside rim, letting his skin brush hers for a second as he moved his way down. Lorelai stopped breathing, and watched his finger in the mirror. "And I like this little design right here," he ran his finger along the padded fabric, tracing a swirly pattern.

"Oh yeah?" she choked out.

"Mm hmm," he pressed a little harder, letting his other hand snake across her stomach, inching it toward the little bit of pink he could see poking out. She arched back against him as his entire hand cupped her chest. "I really like this part right here though."

"I bet you do," she said watching his hand touch her in the mirror. She felt his breath on the back of her ear again, and thought he was going to say something when she felt a moist, warm mouth press a wet kiss to her neck. His tongue slipped out quickly, wetting her skin as he kissed her, making her head fog up just a little more. Luke's hand started moving down her stomach again, pressing circles into her taut skin as his other hand pressed harder in other places a little higher up. Just as he reached the hem of her panties, his fingers so close to touching her, Luke released her long enough to turn her around and press her roughly against the wall of the dressing room.

Gasping loudly as her half naked body was pressed tightly between Luke and the wall, Lorelai tugged at Luke's ear with her teeth. "Let's see how good you are at getting this thing off."

"My pleasure," he spat quickly as his mouth crashed down on hers, and their hands simultaneously grabbed for each other's clothes. Just as Luke felt her bra begin to give, he also felt his shirt being tugged very roughly. Another hard tug and his eyes sprung open to find the room around him very dark and a sleepy Lorelai pulling at his t-shirt.

"Luke!" she whispered harshly. "Wake up!"

"What?" he said groggily.

"You were making funny noises in your sleep."

Luke looked at her horrified. What if she had heard what he was dreaming? "What kind of funny noises?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I don't know, I couldn't understand what you were saying."

Luke just nodded, "Um, okay. Sorry about that, I'll try to be more quiet."

"You're a funny man Luke Danes. I can hardly get you to speak in complete sentences during the day, but at night you're a chatterbox."

He just shrugged, glad that the room was dark and that Lorelai couldn't see his flushed face. "My lips are sealed."

"Okay," she said, burrowing back down under the covers. "Night Luke."

"Night."


	6. Distractions

**A/N: **I have never finished a multi part GG fic in my life, but this one IS getting finished…even if it is at a slightly slower pace. ;) There will most likely be one final chapter after this one, unless my muse goes crazy (as it sometimes does) in which case there may be two. Thanks to those of you who read and review, even though it's been a while. It always makes my day :D

**Chapter 6: Distractions **

Sunlight glowed behind Lorelai's closed lids, causing her to stir slightly. A heavy arm was draped across her stomach, fingers splayed across the strip of bare skin peeking out from under her shirt. She made to move it when realization hit that it wasn't attached; it wasn't her arm. _What?_ She thought groggily as she cracked her eyes open slightly, taking in the vision before her. She realized where she was after catching sight of a familiar blue baseball cap hanging from the chair by the desk on the other side of the room, but now she had to figure out exactly which body parts were hers in the tangled mess that was the bed she had been sleeping in. She had deduced that the large hand wrapped around her tightly was indeed Luke's, and she could feel more than two legs occupying the area beneath her waist. How the heck did they end up in this position? She wasn't sure that she minded it so much though…

A quick flick of her eyes to the clock on the nightstand revealed it to be only seven o'clock in the morning, much too early for Lorelai's taste. So she let her eyes slip shut and her head rest back on her pillow, snuggling into Luke's embrace. Now this wasn't bad at all.

As she settled herself again, Luke's hand tightened around her, pulling her much closer to his body, and causing his fingers to slip up the front of Lorelai's shirt a little bit higher. Sighing to herself with a tiny grin on her face, Lorelai fell back into a peaceful slumber with thoughts of Luke's hands running around in her head.

Luke and Lorelai both woke abruptly some small amount of time later when Luke's bedroom door was flung open loudly. "Luke you're going to be late!" Liz's voice boomed into the semi-dark room. She flicked on the light switch and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw in front of her—Luke and Lorelai thoroughly tangled in each other's embraces, both with groggy, guilty looks on their faces. Liz backed toward the door with a grin turning up her lips. "I didn't realize you were here Lorelai," she said quietly, trying not to laugh. She looked to Luke, "But you're still going to be late to open the booth if you don't get up!" She hobbled her way out the door then, leaving it open a crack, and Luke and Lorelai red in the face with embarrassment.

Luke was the first one to move, or at least he was the first one to try. It was quite a bit more difficult than he had anticipated, and he soon found himself rolling off the side of the bed, smacking hard onto the wood floor. Lorelai's head peeked over the edge of the mattress a moment later, a suppressed grin gracing her features. "You alright there cowboy?"

Luke quickly stood up, his face even redder than before. Did she just call him cowboy? "Yes, I'm fine." He brushed his clothes off, doing anything so he didn't have to look her in the eyes, even though she was clearly staring.

"If you say so…"

"I'm just going to…uh…" Luke pointed toward the bathroom.

"Shower?" Lorelai finished for him.

Luke nodded dumbly, still pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Lorelai admired him from behind as he shut the door, remembering the feeling of his arms wrapped around her tightly.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Luke thought angrily to himself as he leaned back against the bathroom door. Waking up next to Lorelai with her hair in his face, her legs tangled up in his, and her skin bared so innocently for him to see had sure taken a toll on him so early in the morning. He had turned into some kind of stuttering teenager. Shaking his head to get a grip on himself, he turned the water in the shower all the way to hot, then thought better of it and switched it to cold. _This is going to be a long day_.

A few hours later Luke and Lorelai stood behind Liz's booth at the fair, rearranging and straightening jewelry, sneaking peeks at each other every couple of minutes. They were both a little shy after waking up as they did, but Lorelai was feeling exceptionally flirty and her attitude was starting to rub off on Luke. "Hey Luke, can you pass me that earring stand over there?" Lorelai asked as she tried not to drop the pile of earrings she was holding in one hand.

"Sure," he grabbed it up carefully and passed it to her, making sure their fingers touched briefly. Lorelai shivered at the contact, and set the pile of earrings down next to the stand for fear that she would drop them.

"Um Luke," she started, but was interrupted by a loud cheery voice yelling in their direction.

"Hey guys!" Liz yelled over a crowd of tourists.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Luke asked as he walked toward her, grabbing for her arm as she limped slightly.

Liz's smile faded for a second, and then she laughed. "I couldn't stay in that house one more second; I think I would have socked TJ right in the nose!"

"And I'm sure he would have deserved it," Luke mumbled under his breath as he helped Liz to one of the two chairs they had set up in the back.

"Thanks for all the help, Luke. Isn't he a great guy Lorelai? Always taking care of everyone." Liz's eyes sparkled up at Luke, her admiration for her big brother clearly evident on her face.

"He's the greatest," Lorelai said sincerely as she and Luke locked eyes for a second. Luke was blushing.

"Okay well enough of that," he quickly changed the subject.

Liz caught the look they shared, and smiled to herself. _It's about time_. "Hey, why don't you guys go grab some lunch? I can hold down the fort for a little while."

Lorelai jumped on that opportunity, "Yeah Luke I'm starving, let's go grab some food."

"How are you always starving? You're like a bottomless pit."

"It's a talent I guess, kind of like tying the stem of a cherry into a knot with your tongue."

"What? You can tie the stem of a cherry into a knot with your tongue?"

She nodded, "Impressed?"

"What else can you do with your tongue?" Luke stopped short after the words had come out of his mouth. _That was SO dirty._

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said flippantly as she grabbed his hand and led him in the direction of the food stands.

They both got one of the giant turkey legs to munch on, and a soda to share as they found a shady spot under a tree that was hidden from the crowds. They leaned back against the trunk comfortably, shoulder to shoulder as they ate. "So how much longer do you think Liz and TJ are going to need you here?" Lorelai asked, putting her trash in a little pile off to her right in the grass.

Luke did the same. "Hopefully they'll be okay to run the booth by themselves soon enough. Liz seems to be getting better quicker than TJ, but TJ's healing abilities don't give me much hope that he'll ever recover to a 'normal' state. Although 'return' implies that he once was at a normal state, which I'm still not sure about."

Lorelai laughed as she turned a little so her back was now leaning against Luke's shoulder instead of the tree trunk. He moved his arm to a more comfortable position, around Lorelai's side, as she settled herself in the crook between his arm and his chest. Her hand grabbed for his lightly as she entwined their fingers together. She really liked the way that looked. Luke dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and Lorelai was grinning like mad. "Hey Luke?" she said softly, turning her face up toward his.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, leaning in until their lips were a breath apart.

"Kiss me?" That was all he needed to hear. Their lips brushed lightly sending mini shockwaves all the way to the tips of Lorelai's toes. He was being so gentle, it was driving her mad; she couldn't get enough. Just as Luke's tongue slipped out to taste her lips, Lorelai heard a loud ringing noise from somewhere off to her right.

Luke pulled back, "Lorelai, isn't that your cell phone?"

Lorelai's eyes opened slowly, they had become slightly glazed over. "Damn cell phones," she mumbled hoarsely as she gave Luke one last lingering kiss and started rummaging through her purse. Finally finding the little phone all the way at the bottom, she sighed and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey mom!" came Rory's voice from the receiver.

"Hey hon! How're you doing?" Lorelai leaned back against Luke's chest again, and he kissed her cheek softly as he wrapped his arm around her side again.

"I'm having a tiny dilemma actually, that's why I called."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just wanted your advice on what to wear to Friday night dinner tonight: the blue dress with sparkly neckline or the flowery pink and cream colored one?"

"Oh my God," Lorelai suddenly blurted out as she stood up quickly, almost causing Luke to topple over.

"Mom are you okay?" Rory asked as Luke gave Lorelai a strange look.

Lorelai's hand went to her forehead and she started pacing back and forth, "Yeah Rory I'm fine, it's nothing. I would go with the blue dress for tonight thought."

"Okay that's what I was leaning toward too. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. In fact, I'm super! But I do have to go, so I'll see you at dinner tonight okay?"

"Okay, bye mom."

Lorelai snapped her phone shut and threw it at her purse. "What's the matter?" Luke asked as he stood up next to her, placing his hand on the small of her back comfortingly.

"It's Friday Luke!" she practically yelled as she stooped down to pick up her purse and her trash. He just stared at her blankly, obviously not realizing the significance of Fridays in the Gilmore world. "Friday night dinner…"

"Oh!"

"And it's already two o'clock! I'm so going to be late, and 'late' is not a word Emily Gilmore likes to hear. I think it's right up there with 'pregnant', although I haven't got confirmation on that one."

"Lorelai calm down, you'll get there on time. Let's just hurry and get out to the truck and I'll drive you to get your stuff."

Lorelai nodded, giving Luke an apologetic smile. "Okay, thanks."

Ten minutes later, Luke was carrying Lorelai's duffle bag out to the Jeep with her trailing worriedly behind him. He opened the driver side door, throwing the bag in the back seat, and moving to the side so she could hop in. "Please do not drive like a maniac to try and get there on time. I don't want to have to come looking for you when you don't show up to dinner because you crashed your car."

"I'll be careful, I swear." She shoved the key into the ignition, and Luke slammed the door shut for her, giving her a look. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Nah, I believe you."

"Good." Lorelai poked her head out the window, "Kiss for the road?"

"Absolutely," Luke leaned in, giving her a quick peck.

"How about one to last me through dinner?" Luke leaned in again, slipping his hand behind her head as he kissed her deeply. "I think you may have to just climb on in here to give me enough to last me through dinner."

Luke kissed her one last time, "Don't tempt me." He stepped back away from her Jeep as she gave him a little wave and pulled quickly out of the driveway. He stood watching her until the road swallowed her up and he had to go back to the fair.

Several hours later Lorelai had her foot pressed as far down on the gas pedal as it would go, trying in vain to make it to the Gilmore house before 6:30. She was quickly loosing hope, as it was already 6:25 and she had at least a half hour to go. "Gah!" she yelled frustratingly as she smacked the steering wheel. Her mother was going to be furious, and she didn't even have a good excuse. She could just picture the scene now. _Hey mom, I was just hanging out with Luke in Maine, having the best time when I remembered about my ball and chain aka Friday night dinner. So that's why I'm late, there wasn't a dire emergency or anything…I was just hanging with Luke, kissing Luke…_ Lorelai's mind started wandering at the memory of kissing Luke under that tree. She knew the only way she was going to avoid a whole lecture about how irresponsible she was, and how she was wasting her time with 'that diner man' was if she lied. _It's not like I haven't done it before_. So now all she had to do was come up with something plausible. _Think Lorelai think!_ She frantically looked around her for anything to spark a little lie in her mind, but all she saw was cars. Tons and tons of cars. _That's it! Traffic! Ha, I am brilliant._

So Lorelai pulled up into her mother's driveway (still dressed in the clothes she had put on that morning), keeping her little lie in the front of her brain. She rang the bell like she always did, and stood impatiently on the front stoop until an unfamiliar maid ushered her inside.

"Mom, is that you?" Rory yelled from the dining room. _Oh fantastic, they've already started dinner._

Lorelai could hear a chair being moved, and then Emily whispering loudly "Do not get up young lady. She'll find her way in here on her own, although it may take her a while judging from past experience."

Taking a deep breath, Lorelai walked into the dining room and took her normal seat at the table. "Sorry I'm late mom, bad traffic tonight."

"Bad traffic, really? Funny Rory didn't hit any traffic."

"Uh well, I guess she just missed it. Good thing too or we both would have been late, leaving you and dad to do…whatever it is you do when you're alone." Lorelai shook her head slightly at the mental picture she had just conjured as the maid set down a plate full of food in front of her. "Thank you."

"Rory, didn't you say that you got here abnormally fast tonight because the roads were deserted?"

Rory looked uncomfortable. "Um yeah grandma, but there were still a lot of other cars, and mom had a little further to drive than I did."

"Wow Lorelai, you've got her lying for you when she doesn't even know what the truth is."

"Mom, she's not lying for me. There was traffic okay? Not a big deal, let's just eat our dinner."

"And I suppose you chose that wonderful outfit _weeks_ in advance."

Lorelai just glared and popped a potato in her mouth, pretending not to answer because her mouth was full. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, which Lorelai really didn't mind. It was so much better than getting lectured the entire time, of that she was sure.

At around 8:15 Rory and Lorelai were finally released from dinner hell, although with cold goodbyes. "So why were you really late?" Rory asked after the door was shut and Emily was out of earshot.

Lorelai walked over to Rory's car, leaning against a sparkly blue door. "I was with Luke," she said grinning.

Rory's mouth made a surprised 'o' as she took in the complete transformation of her mother's expression from annoyance to excitement. "But Luke's still in Maine right?" Lorelai nodded with a huge smile on her face. "You were late because you were driving here from Maine?"

"That I was."

"Anything else you'd like to add to that story?"

"Tons, but it's not a driveway kind of story." Lorelai paused to think for a second, "Hey, you have anywhere else to be tonight?"

"Nope, nowhere I can think of. Why?"

"Do you want to come home and blab about boys with your mommy?" Lorelai batted her eyelashes in Rory's direction.

"Sounds like a plan! Meet you there?"

"Race ya! No wait, scratch that. Luke says I shouldn't drive like a maniac."

"Oh he did, did he? Since when do you do everything that Luke says?"

"I don't do _everything_ that Luke says; I just don't want to crash and leave him in this world all lonely without me. It's only the nice thing to do."

"Well okay, as long as you have a good reason."

Lorelai opened the door to the Jeep and slid inside. "Let's get out of here before grandma decides to start yelling at me!"

Rory laughed, "Okay! See you at home mom."

They both drove off down the driveway headed in the direction of Stars Hollow wearing matching smiles.


	7. Good Different

**A/N: **Okay here it is, the final chapter. I just want to say a huge thanks to those of you who encouraged me to keep writing, and to those couple of reviewers who stayed with this story from the very beginning. I've had a blast writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. :)

**Chapter 7: Good Different**

Lorelai and Rory both arrived in Stars Hollow at the same time, parking one after the other in Lorelai's driveway. "Good thing traffic wasn't still horrible…" Rory said laughing.

"Hey! How do you know there wasn't traffic from Maine?"

"I don't, but you weren't supposed to be driving from Maine, remember?"

"Well yes, but I couldn't come up with anything else that would be believable!"

"And the traffic story won grandma over so well…"

"I'm beyond caring if she thinks I was lying. I would have gotten a much worse freeze out if I had told her the truth." Rory nodded, knowing that was probably the truth. They walked through the front door together, heading straight for the couch.

"But if this thing with Luke keeps going, you're going to have to tell her eventually you know."

"Yeah, but I want to enjoy it for a while before she tries to mess it all up." Lorelai got a silly smile on her face, one that Rory was seeing more and more of lately.

"So things are going well for you two then?"

"Why do you say that?" she asked trying to hide her grin.

"Well, you kind of look like you just stumbled on a major shoe sale."

"Wow, that's an intense kind of happy look, are you sure I look like that?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Lorelai made a face, thinking how happy she really was. It wasn't surprising that her expression represented her inner feelings so well. "So spill it!"

Lorelai laughed, "Spill what?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Oh come on mom…so what exactly is this thing with Luke? Are you guys casually dating, or are you in a relationship now?"

"Well, we really haven't talked over the specific labels, but I would be leaning more in the direction of a relationship."

Rory's face broke out into a huge grin, "That's great!" She leaned over and gave her mom a quick hug. "So what does this mean for when he gets back?"

"I actually haven't really thought that far ahead. Things have been going so well that I don't want to freak myself out by thinking way too far in the future."

"Okay, but Luke is going to come back and then you're going to have to deal with this stuff you know."

"Oh I know. I just like how it's just me and him for now. No town gossip, no 'I told you so' looks. It's nice."

Rory nodded with an understanding look. "So when is Luke coming back anyway?"

"Who knows, hopefully soon though. Driving to Maine is a killer."

Rory was about to respond when her cell phone started ringing from the other side of the room. "Ohh, sorry I have to get that. Paris is supposed to be calling me about one of our new assignments for the paper." Rory hopped up off the couch and grabbed her phone, heading into her room to chat.

Lorelai was left alone on her couch, a smile still playing on her lips. The past few weeks with Luke had almost seemed like a dream. It had been just the two of them, alone and hanging out like they used to, only so much better. They didn't have to hold back or pretend, they could kiss hello and goodbye, they could just be together and happy. What more could she ask for? Now everything was becoming real. Rory knew about them now, so it was almost like Lorelai was letting it out to the rest of the world. This was really happening, they were really happening and she really couldn't be happier.

Rory came out of her room then, a hesitant look on her face. "Everything okay hon?" Lorelai asked.

"Well yes, but I have go back up to Yale tonight after all. Paris is freaking out about something that she won't elaborate on unless she can talk to me in person."

Lorelai stood up and walked over to where Rory was standing by the door. "Okay well if you have to go, you have to go."

"I'm really sorry mom, but I'm glad we got to talk at least for a little while."

"Hey, it's not a big deal babe. I know how demanding Paris can be." She opened the front door and followed Rory onto the porch. Giving her a quick hug and kiss, she watched her get into her car and start backing out of the driveway. She waved, and then watched Rory drive off until she couldn't see her anymore and headed back inside.

She stood in the front hall for a second, trying to think of what she would do with the rest of her night, but came up with nothing. Rory was gone, Luke was gone…there wasn't anyone to keep her company! Yawning to herself, she decided to head up to bed. She'd had a long day and sleep sounded like the perfect plan.

Xx

The next morning Lorelai woke up to the sound of someone knocking loudly on her door. She tried to bury her head under her pillow to block out the offensive sound, but whoever it was just wasn't giving up. "Oh my God," Lorelai mumbled as she rolled out of bed. "Who the hell is knocking on my door early on a Saturday morning!" She continued to complain under her breath as she made her way down each step and then as she flung the front door open. Her mouth abruptly shut as she realized who was standing on her porch. "Luke?" she said groggily.

"Hey."

"Um, hi. What're you doing here?"

"Wow, that happy to see me huh?"

Lorelai shook her head, trying to clear out the remnants of sleep still lingering. "Of course I'm happy to see you, it's just early. And Saturday. And you're supposed to be in Maine. Lots to process when I've only been awake for thirty seconds."

"Yeah true, sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay." She leaned up, giving him a quick, soft kiss. "Come on in."

He walked through the open door, stopping to wait for her in the living room. "So I just got back in town this morning, and wanted to tell you that I'm back, that's why I'm here so early. I can go if you want to go back to sleep."

Lorelai slid down onto the couch, running a hand through her messy hair, trying to make it look a little bit like it was brushed. "Don't be silly, I'm glad you came! Are you home for good now?" Lorelai's face was hopeful.

"Yes I am. Liz and TJ can fend for themselves now, so I decided to come back."

"Finally."

He smiled at her obvious pleasure in his return. "So I guess I should head to the diner for a little bit and make sure it's still standing."

"You haven't been there yet?"

"Nope. Like I said before, I came right here first." Luke blushed slightly at the look Lorelai was giving him.

"Okay, well how about you run to the diner and make sure that Cesar and Lane are still alive and kickin, and I'll get dressed and meet you there in a little bit?"

"Sounds good to me." He gave her a little wave, and backed himself toward the door. "Bye."

"See ya Luke." The second Luke was out the door, Lorelai sprinted up the stairs and into the shower. She was in _major_ need of Luke's coffee, and she had missed actually seeing Luke himself when she went into the diner.

She got ready quickly after hopping out of the shower, and was on her way to Luke's about a half hour after he had left her house. Her stomach was fluttering as she passed by places in the town that she had walked by thousands of times in the years she'd lived there, but everything seemed so different and new. She was not only on her way to Luke's (Luke's was only 'Luke's' when he was there…otherwise it was only the 'diner'), but when she got there, it was going to be different. Good different. New different. She was on cloud nine.

The bell jingled above her head as it always did when she opened the door, and she spotted Luke behind the cash register. He looked up when he heard the door, anticipating her entrance, and his face broke out in a smile that mirrored the one on Lorelai's face exactly. Lorelai's head clouded over the second they locked eyes, and her field of vision and all thoughts in her head became about Luke. She didn't notice that Kirk was sitting at a nearby table watching her with a curious expression on his face, or that several other townspeople were scattered around the diner eating, but also watching. And she didn't notice the hush that fell around her when she leaned over the counter placing a long kiss on Luke's lips.

She slid herself down on the stool that was directly in front of Luke so she didn't have to pull away from his face much as they both kept grinning. The moment was shattered though, when they heard Kirk make a strange whooping sound behind them. Turning quickly, Lorelai caught the back of Kirk's head as he flung the door open and ran as fast as he could down the street headed straight for Miss Patty's.

Lorelai turned back to Luke. "Whoops," she said with a smile. "Guess everyone's going to know about us now."

Luke smiled too. "Is that a problem?"

Lorelai set down her purse next to her, wiggling down into her chair more comfortably. "Can I have a huge cup of coffee please? I hear my _boyfriend's_ making it again."

"You got it." He squeezed her hand, and then turned to get her cup of coffee like he always had, but now his heart was racing, his smile threatening to crease his face forever. This was what he'd always dreamed of, always wanted and now it was here. The two of them together, here in his diner. Luke and Lorelai together in Stars Hollow was the way it should be, and the rest of the town seemed to agree because as Luke passed her the first cup of coffee for the day, every single town member began making their way to the diner. Most stopped outside the windows just watching in awe as the couple sat laughing and talking together, but some ventured in to try to hear first hand the happiness in their voices.

Luke and Lorelai were oblivious to the things happening around them, only noticing each other. "You know Luke," Lorelai started, taking a long sip of her coffee. "This tastes a little different."

"Really? Is it a good different or a bad different?"

Lorelai nodded to herself, "Definitely a good different."

"Good."

"Very good."


End file.
